Where The Heart Takes You
by Selene467
Summary: The sled team finds a wolf pup and takes her with them to Nome. But why was she out all alone and where are her parents? Are they searching for her? Find out here! Complete for now since I can't think of more to happen. When I do, I'll continue or make sq
1. Prologue

Where The Heart Takes You

_  
Prologue  
_

A wolf is running swiftly. Her pack is under attack by another wolf pack. She holds a 4 weeks old pup in her mouth. She needs to get her to safety. Only then can she help her pack. It was already to late for the three other pups. This one would not get the same fate, that she was sure of. As she kept running she kept hearing a poem once told to her by her own mother. She hoped her daughter would find that place, the place the poem spoke of.

__

A Place in your Mind 

_Where only the Heart can Go_

_A Place in your Dreams _

_Where only the Heart can See _

_A Place in your Thoughts _

_Where only the Heart can Think_

_A Place in Yourself _

_Where only your own Heart can Lead you to_

_A Place Where The heart Takes You_

**This was the prologue. Please Review!**

**Next time – chapter one: Lost and Found**


	2. Lost and Found

Where The Heart Takes You

_Chapter one: Lost and Found_

It was a chilly morning in Nome. Balto stood near the post office where the musher was putting the sled dogs in their place. In the front were Kirby and Kodi, right after them Ralph and Dusty. Last were Curly and Sandy. The musher grabbed the post and tied it on the sled. Balto wished his son Kodi good luck and then the musher gave the order to run. The sled dogs all started to run out of Nome to White Mountain. Balto looked after them until they were out of sight. He decided to go back to his boat.

#

The sled team was making quick progress and were almost at half of the distance between Nome and White Mountain. Kodi loved running, but now he was distracted. He was looking to his right where there was nothing but snow. The sled team was turning left up a hill.

'He Kodi, watch where you're going, we're turning'!: Kirby yelled above the noise of the sled and the barks of the team.

'Oh sorry!': Kodi said. Quickly Kodi paid attention to where they were going and forgot about the feeling he just had.

#

Balto was bored and left the boat again. Boris was away with Muk and Luk. Balto went to Jenna. He walked pass the post office knowing the team wouldn't be back yet. Surprisingly he saw Jenna walking outside. He walked towards her.

'Hey Jenna': He said.

'Hello Balto': She responded. They snuggled each other and walked together to the beach. Even though the water was frozen it was beautiful. They stayed there for a while before going to the outline of town to wait for the sled team.

#

The sled team had arrived in White Mountain. The musher delivered the post and came back with a new bag for Nome. He tied it firmly. 'Mush!': He said out loud and the sled dogs sped away from White Mountain. A small snowstorm awakened. They had to be careful. They went off the hill they came up earlier. All the dogs put their claws in the ground, because the hill was slippery from the ice that appeared during the snowstorm. They went so fast they couldn't avoid the rock down at the hill. Kirby looked at Kodi and together they lead the other dogs to the right. The swing dogs, that were Ralph and Dusty, swung hard to make the turn and Curly and Sandy pushed off hard. The musher hold the sled tightly and by just an inch they escaped from a collision with the rock. 'Whoa!': the musher yelled above the storm. He checked the dogs. They were fine and so the team continued their way to Nome.

#

Balto and Jenna were standing just outside of Nome waiting for Kodi and the others. Balto felt a sudden wave of fear coming over him. Jenna looked worried at him. Balto saw her and said it was fine. He looked out over the snowy horizon and said in a worried tone: 'Kodi'.

#

The sled team was making quick progress. They had now only a white plain to cross. Kodi felt that strange feeling from earlier again. He looked left passed Kirby. Kodi could see a small shadow. It was very small. Kodi was so distracted that he tripped over his own paws and with a smack he lay flat on the snow. The other sled dogs stopped and the musher walked over to Kodi, who was strangled in his harness. The musher freed him and put the harness the way it should. Kodi was still looking at the strange shadow. The musher noticed and slowly walked over there. The sled dogs looked worried. The musher came closer and noticed it was an animal. It looked like a dog. Quickly he lifted it out of the snow. It was very cold and almost frozen. It couldn't be more than 4 weeks old. The musher walked to the sled and rapped her in a blanket, it was a girl. He carefully tied her firmly on the sled. He then noticed she wasn't a dog. She was a wolf. At the moment he didn't care. 'Mush!': he yelled and the sled dogs sped away to Nome.

#

Balto and Jenna were still waiting on the outline of town. Balto felt a little better now.

'There!' :Jenna yelled.

The could see shadows in the distance. It was the sled team. It came closer and closer. Balto and Jenna ran with them into town. Someone was coming outside to take the mail. The musher gave the bag away and then quickly released the sled dogs and took the pup inside. He put her under some more blankets in a basket. He then made some warm milk for her. While it was warming up he gave the sled dogs some food. Kodi didn't have an appetite. Balto and Jenna looked worried as the other sled dogs were eating and Kodi wasn't. Kodi was just walking circles in front of the house of the musher.

'Kodi, what's wrong?' :Balto asked.

'I need to know if she's alright': Kodi responded.

'Who are you talking about?': Jenna asked.

'The pup we found on our way back': Kodi said. Kirby walked over to them.

'Take it easy Kodi. Our musher will take care of her': kirby spoke.

'I know, but I'm still worried': Kodi said softly. All three of them looked at the window, hoping to find out more.

#

In the meantime the musher was holding the pup and trying to feed the milk to her. He put the bottle of milk in front of her, but she looked away. 'Come on now, you need this': the musher said. He tried again, but she refused. He tried something different. He poured some of the milk in a bowl and carefully put her down. She walked unstable towards the bowl and sniffed at it. After a few minutes she gave it a sip. It tasted different, but it was nice. Within a few more minutes the bowl was empty. The pup felt a little stronger, but was very sleepy. The musher put her in the dog basket again and immediately she fell asleep. He then went outside to put the sled away and check the sled dogs.

#

The musher came outside and Kodi jumped against him, barking. 'Easy boy': the musher said. Kodi stepped back and watched the musher put away the sled. All the sled dogs and Balto and Jenna were watching him. The musher turned around and saw them all looking at him. He checked all the sled dogs for wounds. They were fine. The musher was about to go inside again, but Kodi blocked his way to the door and barked. The musher understood, they were worried about the pup. The musher patted kodi on his head and walked inside leaving the door open. Kodi slowly walked in followed by Balto, Jenna, Kirby and Dusty. Ralph was still distracted with licking clean the bowls of food. Kodi looked around and saw the pup in a small basket. He went closer with the others behind him. They all surrounded the basket looking at the little brown ball of fur. After a few minutes the musher gently asked them to go outside. Kirby and Ralph who stood by the door walked away to their shack. Dusty said goodbye to Balto and Jenna and went after Kirby and Ralph. Balto and Jenna were about to go home too when they noticed Kodi still standing near the door.

'Are you alright?': Jenna asked him.

'Yeah I'm fine': Kodi said and then he went after the others.

Balto and Jenna snuggled each other and then Jenna left for home and Balto went to his boat. Boris would probably be back by now. Balto looked around and saw lights going out everywhere. Night had begun in Nome and Balto walked away from the streets and to his boat.

#

Ralph and Dusty were fast asleep in the shack. Kirby was organising his cushion. Kodi sat in a corner thinking why he felt so strongly pulled to this pup. He felt some connection with her. He couldn't explain it. Kirby noticed when he finally lay down that Kodi was staring into nothing.

'He Kodi, are you with us?': Kirby said. Kodi looked startled at Kirby.

'Oh yeah sorry. I was thinking about something': kodi responded.

'And what were you thinking about? Not that pup were you?': Kirby asked. Kodi didn't feel like getting into an argument about the pup, so he came up with an excuse.

'No I was thinking about our near accident down the hill. We should have handled it better. Don't you think?': Kodi said, knowing Kirby wouldn't be suspicious of him anymore.

'Yes you are absolutely right! We were close to slamming into a rock. Tomorrow we will train sharp turns and slippery surfaces': Kirby said firmly. Kodi laughed inside and laid down on his cushion. Kirby did the same and they all went to sleep.

**This was the first chapter. Please review!  
Next chapter: ****Feeling Unwanted**


	3. Feeling Unwanted

Where The Heart Takes You

_Chapter two: Feeling Unwanted_

Kodi woke up the next day and went straight for the musher's house. Today was Sunday so they didn't have to deliver post. Kodi couldn't get in so he walked to a crate next to the window. He leapt on it and looked through the window. He could see the musher eating breakfast. Kodi looked at the ground inside and saw the pup walking around. Kodi suddenly smiled when he saw the pup.

'Hey Kodi'!: Kirby yelled behind him. Kodi fell of the box from shock. He looked up and saw Kirby standing with a smile. Kodi grinned and got up and tackled Kirby. Both laughed and got up.

'So are you ready to train?': Kirby asked. 'Oh right, yeah': Kodi said. He forgot all about that.

'Come on then, let's go': Kirby said and the four of them left for the beach.

#

'Morning sleepy head!': Boris yelled loud in Balto's ear.

'Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!': Balto screamed and he jumped up. 'What did you do that for!': Balto asked a little angry.

'I don't know, was I so loud?': Boris asked.

'Boris, you were yelling in my ear': Balto said.

'Oh, sorry Balto, I didn't mean to. I've been away so long with Muk and Luk that I forgot I don't need to yell at you. Forgive me': Boris said.

'You know I will, Boris': Balto said. 'Well I guess I'll go into town. See if something is happening. Maybe check out the pup'.

'Ah the pup, I'm quite interested in it. Can I come with you?': Boris asked.

'Of course you can. Let's go': Balto said. Together they walked towards town.

'Morning little one': the musher said to the pup. She just looked at him. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. she knew he was okay, because he took her in and fed her. 'I guess we should give you a name': the musher said. The pup slowly got up and walked over to the water bowl. The musher sat down on a chair and thought about a name. He couldn't think of one. 'Well, let's just take you outside for some fresh air. We'll think of a name later': the musher said as if he could talk with the pup. He took a collar with a lash. The collar was white with blue spots. The musher sat down on one knee and hold out his hand for the pup. She looked at him and carefully walked towards him. The musher let her smell the collar and lash. Then he carefully put the collar on her neck. It fitted perfectly. The pup struggled and panicked. The musher said reassuring words and she calmed down. She trusted him. 'Good girl': the musher said and then he opened the door and went outside with her.

Balto and Boris were at the post office. They looked around, but saw no one. They walked further down the street and saw the musher of Kodi coming outside. He wasn't alone. The pup was walking after him on the lash. She looked a little scared of this big town, at least it was big for her, but she also looked quit happy. A man came walking towards the musher. Balto and Boris had an idea what was going to happen.

#

'Hey': a man said annoyed to the musher.

'Oh hey, how are you?': the musher said.

'Fine, but what are you doing?!': the man said.

'What do you mean?': the musher asked.

'That! What are you doing with that brown and white monster': the man said angry.

'What's wrong with her? She is just a brown puppy with white paws and a white stain on her left': the musher said.

'Yeah right! That is a wolf pup!': the man said still angry.

'So what!': the musher responded, now angry too. More people came to see what was wrong.

'You can't keep a wolf!': the man said angry.

'Why not, she's not with her wolf family. She learns to act like a dog here': the musher responded and many people agreed with him.

'You can't change her instincts!': the man said with his own group of people who believed his words.

'Why shouldn't she be allowed to stay here, Balto is!': the musher said.

'Balto isn't a real wolf': the man said.

'He's part wolf. Even that small part can awaken his wolf instincts and Kodi is also part wolf. Should I throw my own dog out for his wolf heritage!': the musher said feeling offended. He lifted the pup in his arms so that no one could "accidentally" kick her.

'Well maybe yes, maybe we should throw out all dogs with wolf in them': the man said. All the people watching were shocked. The man noticed he was the only one to think like this.

'She might be a wolf, but I have reasons to believe she is part dog. To be exact part husky': the musher said. Everybody looked at him.

'Prove it then': the man said with a grin. 'If she was a pure wolf she wouldn't trust me so quickly. Just this morning I put a collar on her neck for the first time. She hardly struggled at all. She is surrounded by all these people and not even growling. She may be just a pup, but even wolf pups this age act aggressively when they are surrounded by so many unknown to them': the musher said.

All the people agreed with him and everybody decided she could stay. The man walked away furious. A little girl came closer and asked to pat the pup. The musher sat down on one knee and let the girl pat her.

'She is so cute!': the girl yelled happily. 'Can I name her?': the girl asked.

'Sure I couldn't think of one so I can use the help.

'I like Shanti': the girl said.

'That's a nice name': the musher said.

'It's perfect. It means peacefully and she is exactly that': the mother of the girl said.

'You're right. That name is perfect. So what do you think little pup?': the musher asked. The pup barked and it went on in a howl. 'I guess that's a yes': the musher said. Shanti was her name now.

Balto and Boris saw the whole scene. Balto walked towards the musher. The musher put Shanti on the ground. Shanti looked at Balto and smiled. Balto smiled back. Boris looked at the pup suspicious. Shanti jumped on him and licked his feathers and then howled. Boris quickly pushed her off. Shanti looked sad.

'Ow, Boris. She was just playing': Balto said.

'Yeah, playing. I don't like that': Boris said. The musher and Shanti continued their walk. Balto and Boris decided to go to the beach to check on Kodi and the others.

#

'Good, very good, Kodi!': Kirby yelled. Kodi and Ralph were running at high speed and making sharp turns on the beach. Ralph always slipped and Kodi now did very well.

'Alright, now you Kirby': Kodi said when he came to a halt.

'Alright, Dusty are you coming?': Kirby said.

'Yep, I'm coming': Dusty responded. Kirby and Dusty did the same exercise as Kodi and Ralph, while Kodi and Ralph watched. After a while they were done.

'Alright then, now we need to practice slippery ground. The pond close to balto's boat will do. Come on': Kirby said. All four of them left the beach and went to the pond.

#

Balto and Boris arrived at the beach only to find no one there. 'Hmm, where could they have gone?': Boris asked.

'I don't know. There're tracks over there. They probably went that way': Balto said looking to the right.

'That's near your boat, right?': Boris stated.

'I guess they're training somewhere else now. Lets go see': Balto said. They followed the tracks. They weren't walking long when they heard them. They saw the pond and the four of them slowly walking over it. At least they were trying. 'Kodi what are you doing?': Balto asked.

'Dad! Hey, we are trying to walk on slippery ground. Kirby's idea': Kodi said.

'And why do you need to do that?': Balto asked with a surprised look.

'Because we almost crashed into a rock yesterday': Kirby said.

'What! Why didn't you tell me Kodi?': Balto asked shocked.

'Because nothing happened. We avoided the rock, but barely and that's why we are training. So we never get so close to crashing again': Kodi explained. Balto calmed down.

'We have something to tell you Kodi. We were just in town and you wouldn't believe what happened': Balto said. Kodi looked worried. Balto and Boris told what had happened between the musher and the man and that the pup was now named Shanti.

'What! How could that man say that. What a horrible person!': Kodi yelled angrily.

'But our musher is the best. He just stepped up for Shanti and Balto and you Kodi! He's the best': Kirby said loud. The others agreed and Kodi calmed down. Deep down Kodi felt that if he ever saw that man hurt Shanti or his father or any of his friends, he would attack him.

#

The training was over and it was getting late. Balto said he would go stop by Jenna. Boris went to the boat. He was exhausted. Dusty, Ralph and Kirby left for the shack. Kodi said he wanted to hang around a bit. Everybody left and Kodi went to the post office. He waited there, because no one seemed to be inside. Then he saw the musher walking with Shanti. Quickly Kodi ran towards him. The musher saw him coming. Kodi stopped in front of him and looked at him. The musher patted him. Shanti walked from behind the musher and squeaked at Kodi. Kodi snuggled her. Shanti squeaked some more and snuggled him back. The musher let Shanti get inside. Kodi stood there watching her. 'Come on then, if you want to be with her so much': the musher said. Kodi walked inside and lay down on a cushion next to Shanti's basket. Knowing she was alright he fell a sleep.

**P.S.: Shanti is my own character. I made her up, so don't try and steal her!**

This was second chapter. Please Review!  
Next Chapter: **What I'll Do To Protect Someone **


	4. What I'll Do To Protect Someone

Where The Heart Takes You

_Chapter three: __What I'll Do To Protect Someone_

Next morning Kodi woke up and saw Shanti eating out of a bowl. He then noticed another food bowl. The musher came in.

'Morning you two. Kodi you better eat, we've got to go soon': the musher said.

Kodi knowing they had to deliver the post soon stood up and ate. The musher was outside getting the sled ready. Kodi had enough and walked to the door only to be stopped by Shanti. She jumped at him and both fell down. Kodi played a little with her until the musher called him. He liked her face and walked outside. Shanti was about to run after him when the musher stopped her.

'Easy Shanti. You have to stay inside for now. I'll be back as soon as I can': the musher said putting Shanti in her basket.

He walked outside and closed the door. Shanti scratched the door, but it didn't work. She squeaked loud, but no one could here her.

#

Curly and Sandy stood in their place in front of the sled. Dusty and Ralph were being placed now. Kirby stood waiting with Kodi.

'So are you ready?': Kirby asked Kodi.

'Yes absolutely. The wetter is clear and we're gonna do this fast': Kodi said convinced. Kirby nodded.

Then the musher put them in their harnesses and got the postbag. Kodi looked at the window and saw Shanti standing there on the desk. Kodi felt a little sad, but knew she couldn't go with them and certainly not wander around. Much time to think about it he didn't have.

'Mush!': the musher yelled and the sled team sped away.

#

Shanti scratched at the window when she saw Kodi run off with the others. _'Why?': _she thought. _'Why would he leave her?'_

Shanti saw a man walking towards the window. It was the same man who was screaming yesterday. Shanti got a little scared. She feared this man. Suddenly a big object came straight for her. Shanti jumped off the desk and slipped. A hard crashing sound startled her. She looked around and saw a huge rock on the floor. The window itself was shattered. Pieces were all over the floor. Shanti didn't move until she heard the man run away. Carefully to not step on the glass she made her way to the desk. She climbed on it and looked through the hole where a minute ago was glass. Wind rushed past her. She could get out! Shanti completely forgot that she was scared and jumped out the window. She landed on the snow and fell threw it. She climbed out and ran happily around.

She came to an alley and walked inside. Bit by bit she became scared again. It was creepy here. Shanti felt a shiver over her back and swiftly turned around and saw a huge black figure. Shanti squeaked and wanted to run. She turned and hit a box. She fell down feeling pain. The figure came into the light. Shanti looked up and saw a big dog. He was black with white.

'Hello little pain in my butt!': the dog said harsh. Shanti feared him greatly. 'So you're the new pup in town. My name is Steele. What's your name?': Steele asked with a grinn.

'Sh..Sha..Shant...Shanti': Shanti said with difficulty.

'Ah, Shanti what breed are you. I don't recognise it': Steele said.

'I'm a wolf': Shanti said. Steele's face turned to hatred.

'A wolf you say. I hate wolves': Steele whispered showing his teeth. Shanti felt her heart pound in her throat while Steele came closer still showing his teeth.

#

'Whoa!': the musher said. The sled team was back. Kodi was carefully picked up from the sled and put down on the ground. The musher left to hand over the postbag.

'How are you feeling?': Kirby asked Kodi.

'I'm fine, it hurts, but I feel bad for not being able to help': Kodi said.

'No problem, we're done anyway and besides no one knew there would be ice there': Kirby said with a smile. The musher came back with another postbag. The sled dogs looked surprised.

'Sorry we have to go again. Seems we found a lost bag': the musher said. The sled dogs understood and turned the sled around. Kodi looked sad.

'Hey it's alright. We'll do this one without you. You just rest': Dusty said to Kodi. Kodi smiled a bit and the sled team sped away. Kodi watched them until they were out of sight.

Kodi looked at his right paw and saw it was bleeding a bit again. He licked at it. He decided to wait here for the sled team. He looked up at the musher's house and saw the damage to the window. He looked shocked and jumped on a box nearby. He looked inside and saw glass everywhere. But no shanti. He smelled the air. Nothing. He then saw footprints. Small ones and wolf like. He followed them away from the house.

#

'I'm going into town. Are you coming too?' :Balto asked Boris.

'Yes in a minute. Are you going to Jenna?': Boris asked.

'I guess. Yeah I think so': Balto said.

'Ok, I'm done. Lets go!': Boris said. Balto jumped off the boat and walked to town with Boris running after him.

Balto and Boris walked into town. Jenna wasn't at home so they decided to go to the post office. The sled team should be back by now. Balto felt a bit uneasy, but didn't mention it to Boris. Boris was busy counting his feathers. Muk and Luk were playing with him last night so he wanted to be sure he had all his feathers.

#

Kodi saw that the tracks were going towards an alley. He heard some noise coming from it. He ran harder. Then a high squeak sounded. Kodi knew immediately it was Shanti and sped up. He reached the alley and ran around the corner at full speed. He braked hard causing a big pile of snow to fly up. He saw Shanti scared in a corner and a big dog covered in snow. Shanti had a scratch on her back. It was small, but she did feel the pain. Kodi felt angry. The big dog shook the snow off him. Kodi looked shocked. It was Steele. Kodi felt the anger boil inside of him. Steele looked at him and snared at him. Kodi felt his anger turn into hatred when Steele moved towards Shanti. Without knowing what he was doing, Kodi leaped up and bit Steele in his neck. Steele didn't expect this, but quickly threw him off and bit back. Kodi howled in pain, when Steele got a hold of his back. Kodi fell down. Shanti screamed in fear. Kodi got strength from it and got up. Swiftly he turned and went straight for Steele again. Both struck each other and kept hitting and biting. Shanti felt scared and also glad to have Kodi protecting her. Kodi felt his anger and hatred grow and lost himself in blind fury. Steele looked at him with anger in his eyes. Kodi looked back with huge hatred. Kodi jumped straight at him with his teeth ready to strike...

#

'They're not back yet? That's weird': Boris said. Balto didn't hear him. He saw the broken window. Boris looked up and his mouth fell open. 'What, how did this happen?': Boris asked stunned. Balto didn't respond. He was looking at the ground. Boris looked too. 'That's blood right?': Boris asked.

'Yes it is': Balto said. He sniffed at it and immediately jumped back.

'What! Balto what's wrong?!': Boris asked.

'The smell! It's, it's...it's Kodi's!': Balto said. Boris looked shocked. Jenna came walking towards them.

'Hey Balto!': she yelled at a distance. Balto didn't hear her. He smelled the air and swiftly ran past her. Jenna looked worried at Boris.

'Jenna look here': He said. Jenna saw the blood and was shocked. 'Jenna it's Kodi's': Boris said. Jenna looked at him and quickly ran after Balto. Boris ran and jumped in the air and flew after them.

#

'Aaaaaaaaaahhh!': Steele screams. Blood dropped from Steele's back. Kodi cut his back with his teeth. Kodi didn't wait for Steele to recover and attacked again. Steele avoided the attack and quickly bit in Kodi's back again. Kodi howled in pain, but didn't give up. He got up again and attacked again. Shanti was watching all of this. She felt like she should help, but knew she wasn't much help. She squeaked softly.

'Hoooowwwww!' Balto, Jenna and Boris heard a howl. It was Kodi! They went straight to it. Balto ran inside an alley where the sounds were coming from. He instantly stopped and Jenna bumped into him. Boris landed in the rooftop of the ally. They saw Steele standing at the other side of the alley. Steele's mouth was covered in blood. It wasn't from a wound of himself. He didn't have a wound on his face, so it wasn't his. Balto noticed Shanti scared in a corner with a cut on her back. Steele was laughing. Balto looked back at Steele. Out of nowhere Kodi jumped straight at Steele letting his teeth sink in his neck. Blood poured out and Steele screamed in pain. Quickly he turned and grabbed Kodi's neck. Balto rushed forward and launched himself at Steele. Steele didn't see this coming and fell down with Balto standing on him. Kodi saw his dad but wasn't responding to him. He just kept looking at Steele. Balto said to Kodi the would fight together. Kodi nodded. Steele got up ready to attack back, but Kodi and Balto attacked quicker. Jenna and Boris stayed close to Shanti and looked at the fight.

#

'Finally free to go. I'm so done for today': Kirby said while yawning.

'Hooooowwwww!' Kirby, Dusty and Ralph looked at each other and swiftly followed the howl they just heard.

They reached an alley. They ran in and saw Jenna and Boris next to shanti. Then they saw Balto falling on the ground. Steele stood grinning. Kirby wanted to help Balto, but saw suddenly Kodi. Kodi's mouth was covered in blood and he looked full of hatred. Kodi launched at Steele and sank his teeth in his neck again. The sled dogs looked shocked.

_Was that Kodi? The Kodi they knew?_

Balto got up and bit Steele too. Steele fell down and Balto released him. Kodi did not. He bit even harder. The musher came running into the alley. Balto pulled his son off of Steele. Steele got up and jumped at kodi and bit his back for the third time. Kodi howled in pain and Balto bit Steele's paw. Steele let go. Before anyone of them attacked again the musher stepped in. With a stick he scared Steele away. Kodi wanted to run after him, but the musher grabbed a hold of him. The sled dogs ran towards them. Balto looked at Shanti. She was scared. The musher tried to keep Kodi calm, but Kodi struggled and growled. He wanted to hurt Steele, no kill him! Kirby looked at Kodi and noticed how much he looked like a wolf now. Shanti squeaked and Kodi immediately calmed down. The musher let him go and Kodi went straight to Shanti. Shanti snuggled him. 'I'm fine now. Thank you for saving me': Shanti whispered. 'I'm glad you're okay, I'm sorry I let myself go': Kodi whispered back.

#

The musher took everyone to his house and looked at the wounds. Kodi was hurt badly, but he was doing fine. Shanti was fine too as was Balto. Kodi said he was sorry, but no one blamed him. He was part wolf and his wolf part was triggered when Shanti was in danger. Shanti snuggled him again and everybody was happy again. Kirby asked how Kodi's paw was and Kodi laughed.

'You're worried about my paw! Have you seen my back!': Kodi said laughing. Kirby laughed too and filled Balto, Boris and Jenna in on Kodi's accident. All were happy now.

For the next few days Kodi was taking it easy. The sled team delivered the post without him. Kodi kept training as much as he could, so that he could work soon again. Shanti became less shy and often trained with Kodi. The raced and played together. Shanti felt safe in Nome and happy. Kodi was like a big brother to her. It was now four days ago that Steele attacked her. Kodi was almost fully healed. Shanti was glad to be here. Even though she was curious about her origin. She wanted to stay here, with Kodi and the others.

'Hey are you ready?': kodi yelled from a distance.

'Yes!': Shanti yelled back.

'Now!': Kodi yelled.

Shanti pushed off hard and ran as fast as she could. At the end of the line she turned sharply and slipped for a moment. She quickly regained herself and ran back at full speed.

'Nicely done!': Kodi yelled as she came over the finish line they made. Shanti however couldn't stop and bumped into Kodi. They fell down and laughed.

'Haha, we better work on your breaks': kodi said. Shanti agreed and they both went to the musher's house that stood near the post office.

#

It was getting late. All the sled dogs were inside the musher's house. When it got too cold, the musher let all the sled dogs sleep inside his house instead of the shack. Shanti fell a sleep quickly and Kodi kept talking with Kirby about the delivery. Shanti felt being pulled into a dream.

_It was dark and then light. Snow slowly fell down and two dark figures appeared. It was too dark to see who it was, but it felt familiar and at the same time unfamiliar. She shivered. The figures came closer. Shanti didn't know who they were and why they were here. She got scared a little. One of them spoke in a very low and creepy voice:_

_'We found you at last. You must come with us. We've come to get you. Come with us!_'

Shanti jumped up. It was a dream. It felt so real. She looked around, but everything looked normal. She lay down again and went to sleep again, hoping she wouldn't see that dream again.

#**  
**  
Two dark shapes walk towards Nome. Nome is fast a sleep, unaware of what steps closer and closer. Shanti turns in her sleep. She senses something is coming. No one is awake. The two figures come closer to Nome and no one knows it.

**This was chapter three. Please Review!  
Next Chapter:**** Unnerving Feelings Throughout Nome **


	5. Unnerving Feelings Throughout Nome

Where The Heart Takes You

_Chapter four: Unnerving Feelings Throughout Nome_

Nome is dark for all the lights are off. The sky is also dark for it is night. The moonlight shines on the streets creating shadows all around. Two shadows are moving. Two dark shapes are closing in on Nome. They stop at the town border. After a few minutes of staring they face each other and slowly turn around. They head for the woods close to Nome. Within a few seconds the two dark shapes have disappeared into the darkness where the moonlight cannot reach.

#

Early in the morning the musher woke up. He walked into the living room and saw 6 dogs and a wolf pup fast a sleep. Softly he made it to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for himself and the dogs. As he was busy in the kitchen waking sounds were heard from the living room.

'Maahhh' Ralph yawned. Kirby and Dusty were also waking. 'Morning. You now I'm hungry' Ralph said as if this was a new experience. Kirby and Dusty looked at him as if trying to say 'Duh'.

'Ehm, Ralph, you are always hungry. It's not a big surprise' Kirby said. Ralph looked a bit dazed until he smelled the food. As fast as possible he raced into the kitchen. Seconds later sounds of stuff falling and breaking on the ground ringed through the whole house.

'Ralph! Easy boy!' the musher said from the kitchen. All this noise woke up the still sleeping animals.

'Mwaaahh. What's with the noise?' Kodi asked. He stretched himself and looked around. Curly and Sandy made their way to the kitchen.

'Ralph was searching breakfast in the kitchen and forgot his breaks' Dusty said laughing a little. Kodi laughed as well. He then turned around after hearing a voice.

'What's happening?' a sleepy voice asked. Kodi snuggled the little pup and she opened her eyes. 'Big Brother?!' Shanti said and immediately after she said that she jumped at him and both fell on the floor. After laughing and rolling over the floor, Shanti got up and went into the kitchen.

'Ehm? Big brother?' Kirby asked. Kodi turned to the two of them and smiled a bit.

'Yeah well, she kinda asked if she could call me that and I said I didn't mind' Kodi said feeling a bit proud to be her big brother. Dusty smiled softly and Kirby looked suspicious.

'Hmm, well we'll see how you do as a big brother' Kirby said as he turned to the kitchen as well followed by Dusty.

'Hey, for your information I am a brother to many for real, so why wouldn't I be good at it?' Kodi said a little offended. Dusty turned around.

'He's just toying with you, Kodi' she said. Kodi smiled and together they went into the kitchen.

#

After breakfast they all went outside. They had the day off and decodes to have some fun. Kodi, Ralph, Kirby, Dusty and Shanti went to the beach. Kodi walked close to Shanti and she kept watching if she was still near him.

'Hey! Let's race on the beach!' Dusty shouted. Kodi felt like racing. He looked at Shanti.

'Would you like to race as well?' He asked her. Shanty nodded and both stood with the other three.

'Ready!? Set! Go!!' Kirby yelled and all five sped forwards.

Kirby was neck in neck with Kodi and Shanti third. Then came Dusty and behind her Ralph. Shanti jumped forward and landed next to Kodi. They came close to the finish line. Shanti was getting tired and started panting a bit. She was behind Kirby and Kodi was now in front. Shanti made one last jump with her mouth still open catching air. A sudden scream caused Kodi to slip and slide over the finish line. Kirby stripped and lay flat just an inch in front of the finish line and Shanti ended second thanks to her jump. From the shock of the screams he crash-landed on the ground.

'Shanti!' Kodi yelled as he ran over to her. Kirby got up only to see Dusty and Ralph cross the finish line.

'Damn it!' He mumbled.

'Shanti? Are you okay?' Kodi asked worried. Shanti slowly got up and smiled at Kodi with snow covering her face. Kodi couldn't help but laugh as did Shanti.

'What happened?' Dusty asked when everyone gathered. Just as she had asked Boris the goose jumped on Shanti knocking her off her paws.

'Boris! What are you doing!?' Kodi yelled. The other sled dogs looked shocked. Balto arrived on the scene.

'Boris! What?!' was all Balto managed to say. Kodi roughly pushed Boris off of Shanti and checked her. She was a bit stunned, but alright.

'Well, she was about to bite Kirby' Boris said as if that was obvious. Everyone looked confused and Kodi and Shanti looked hurt.

'What?' Shanti said confused. Everyone was a bit surprised to hear her speak for she barely spoke at all.

'I saw you! You had your mouth open and jumped forward to Kirby. Kirby looked stunned.

'No, I did not mean to …… ' Shanti said but Kodi took over.

'Boris you got it all wrong. She was tired and therefore had her mouth open and she jumped to get in front of Kirby, not to bite him!' Kodi said. Boris was about to speak again when he realised his error.

'Ai. I see, sorry Shanti' Boris said. Shanti just smiled at him. Even though everything was cleared, Kodi and Balto had a feeling more people would react like Boris for Shanti was more wolf than anyone else in the town. Balto was half wolf, Shanti definitely ¾ or fully.

They decided to go back to town.

#

They walked inside town and noticed a few dogs were acting very anxious and nervous. These dogs lived in the houses farthest to the end of town. It seemed as if they were nervous to go near there. Balto quickly forgot about it when he saw Jenna.

'Hey' He said and Jenna answered with a nuzzle. Kodi and Shanti were playing in the snow. Kodi looked like a pup again.

The other sled dogs were further away checking if their musher was around. A few people walked by Shanti and as soon as they saw her playfully bite Kodi's ear they walked around her in a big bow. Shanti noticed and looked a bit confused. When she realised they didn't trust her she looked a bit sad. Kodi noticed and acting as her big bro made her forget it by playing some tricks on her. Shanti squeaked of joy as she tried to get away from Kodi who followed her with ease.

Boris was still looking suspicious at her. When he heard a honk above him he noticed Stella. He waved one of his wings at Balto and flew up – though not too high – and left with her.

Kodi and Shanti were panting as they walked to Balto and Jenna.

'Hey mom' Kodi said. Jenna greeted him back and then nuzzled Shanti who squeaked gently from joy.

One of those anxious dogs walked by. 'There's something there! Run! No don't make me go there! There's something near there!' He barked panicky at his boss. The man felt a bit irritated and walked further towards his home.

Kodi, Balto, Jenna and Shanti looked confused and a bit anxious about the dogs behaviour.

The rest of the day went by like any other day and at night Kodi and Shanti slept together on Kodi's cushion in the shed. The other sled dogs were fast a sleep as well.

Shanti had that strange dream again, but it quickly went over into a nice dream.

#

The two dark shapes came out at night. They crept closer and this time entered the town. They sniffed the air and sneakily, but at a quick pace ran through the town. One of them carefully walked over to the door of the musher's house. It sniffed at the crack under the door. The other one was sniffing in an alley.

Suddenly a light went on a few houses away and a man came outside holding a bag that emitted many smells. When the man saw the two dark shapes he screamed for help, dropped the bag and ran inside. The two figures quickly ran away, the one who was sniffing the alley tripping over a garbage bin that lay on its side. Quickly it got up and the two dark shapes ran out of Nome before more people came to see.

#

The next day Kodi woke up with Shanti still next to him, but the other sled dogs already gone. Shanti woke up when he moved off the cushion.

'Morning' Kodi said as he nuzzled her gently. Shanti yawned and stretched before getting up. Kodi opened the shed door and heard several voices outside, humans and dogs. Shanti walked up to him and both went outside.

'There's something bad in town!' 'We have to check everyone corner!' 'No we have to throw out every dog!' 'No man we have to throw out those who are part wolf!' the voices kept going on and on.

Balto, Jenna, Boris, Kirby, Dusty and Ralph stood a little away from the people listening to them. Kodi and Shanti walked over to them.

'What's going on?' Kodi asked. The others now noticed him and Shanti.

'Seems like something got into Nome last night' Kirby said.

'They are arguing about what to do' Dusty continued.

Suddenly a man who turned to them. He looked passed them all and straight at Shanti. Shanti felt a shiver over her back and Kodi stepped closer to her feeling danger coming.

'It's that wolf pup! She caused this. Perhaps it were her parents, they sniffed right?' He said and asked as he looked at the man who saw the dark shapes last night. The man nodded. 'See! It must be her wolf parents! She is dangerous!' the man said.

Some people agreed with him, but a few did not. Shanti cowered a bit when the man shouted at her and Kodi stepped in front of her when the man came closer.

'Let's not jump to conclusions. Let's first verify if it really were wolves and than we'll deal with it' The man in charge said.

Most people calmed down and agreed. The man who shouted at Shanti did not agree and said he would get rid of her himself. He stepped forward and stretched a hand toward her. Kodi growled loudly showing his teeth. Balto and the others looked a bit surprised at Kodi's reaction, but felt the same. Shanti shook with fear when the man did not back off. The other people yelled at the man to leave her alone. The man grinned and stepped forward again. Kodi stepped forward towards the man growling even louder. The man reconsidered for a moment, but stepped forward again. Kodi was about to jump him when his musher appeared.

'Stop provoking my dog' the musher said as he grabbed hold of the man's arm. The man pulled himself loos and walked away angry. The musher calmed Kodi down and patted Shanti who still cowered behind Kodi. The people went back to their daily shores.

'You okay?' Kodi asked when he saw Shanti. She nodded weakly. Kodi nuzzled her and they followed the musher into the house with the other sled dogs to get breakfast. Balto looked in deep thought and worry. Something was near Nome and he had a gut feeling where they might be hiding.

#

Balto was sniffing the streets trying to track a smell he knew would be around there. It was already late and the sun had already started setting. In the low sunlight he reached the end of town. He smelled wolves. They were close. Kodi, Shanti, Jenna, Boris, Kirby, Dusty and Ralph arrived. Before they could ask what Balto was doing they all saw two dark shapes in the open snowy area.

'It's them!' Balto shouted and he ran after them followed by the rest. Kodi worried about having Shanti go there as well, but before he could do anything Shanti was already following the others and Kodi quickly ran after her.

#

'Stop!' Balto yelled. To everyone's surprise the two dark shapes stopped. When they got closer they saw that it were two wolves.

Both wolves looked at them. The male was a dark grey with black paws. The female was white with brown paws. In a way she resembled shanty, but the colours on a different place. Shanti pushed through the crowd and stopped when she saw the two big wolves. Kodi stopped behind her. The female looked stunned and happy when she looked at Shanti. The male stepped forward to her. Kodi quickly stood in front of her. The male growled showing his teeth. Kodi responded with his own growl.

'Give her to us!' The male ordered. Kodi did not say a thing, but gently pushed Shanti behind the others with his paw. The male growled and the female joined him. Kodi stepped forward showing no fear, what the sled dogs and Jenna and Boris certainly wer showing now. Balto stepped next to his son and both nodded.

**That was chapter four! Review, please!**

**Next chapter: Fight for someone important**


	6. Fight for Someone Important

Where the Heart Takes You

_Chapter five: Fight for Someone Important_

Balto and Kodi faced their opponents without fear. Though Balto was a bit worried for Kodi. The tow wolves stepped forward again, Balto and Kodi not moving an inch. The rest behind them did however step back a bit giving them their space.

Kodi and Balto walked sideways away from each other. Kodi faced the male while Balto faced the female. Without warning the male charged forward and bit Kodi in the neck. Kodi howled in pain. Balto tried to get to his son, but was cut off by the female wolf. Both charged each other, the female biting Balto's paw and Balto biting her neck.

Kodi struggled and got loose from the male. Before the male could attack again Kodi bit his back causing the male to howl in pain. He was more angry than before now and roughly turned around causing Kodi to let go and immediately aimed to bite Kodi's chest. Kodi rolled over his back to avoid him and jumped up.

Balto and the female were continuesly trying to bite each other. She bit Balto's paw and Balto bit her neck in return. This went on and on.

The others were looking stunned. They knew Balto could fight well, but never thought Kodi would be so good. Shanti looked stunned as well, but seeing these wolves she started to feel nervous. It seems as though they knew her and seeing she was found alone she got a bad feeling.

Kodi howled highly and the others saw blood pouring over his back from his neck. He had a deep teeth mark in his neck and the blood slid down over his back. Kodi stumbled to get up and even though he felt his strength leave him he charged at the male. The male easily avoided him and bit his back causing more blood to appear. Kodi dropped down on the snow leaving a puddle of blood on the ground. The male stood still for a moment before turning to the group.

Balto was still struggling against the female. He tried desperately to get to Kodi. He was so distracted the female knocked him of his feet. Balto pushed her away and immediately jumped at her and bit at her throat. She dodged it barely leaving a small cut across her throat. She growled angrily and aimed for Balto's throat. Balto jumped over her and turned around quickly. Before the female had turned around Balto sank his teeth in he back. The female howled full of pain.

The male heard his mate and turned to see. He saw her drop to the snowy ground with blood all over her back, though not as bad as what he did to the kid he was fighting. His female gave him a look that said I'm fine and he turned to the group again.

Shanti shivered as the male came closer. 'No!' Kodi yelled weakly. Shanti was afraid seeing her "big brother" hurt. The male was a few meters away from her. Suddenly he howled loudly as Kodi had jumped on top of him and sunk his teeth in his neck while still standing on him. The female and Balto stopped their fight to see what happened. The male collapsed from the pain combined with the weight of Kodi standing on his back. Kodi jumped off of him and growled menacingly.

The female ran away from Balto and stopped by her mate's side. She nuzzled him and he opened his eyes. 'Toril?' she asked worried. He answered with an angry growl and slowly rose from the ground. 'I'm fine Myla' He said back. The others were still staring at them. Toril turned his head around and looked at Kodi.

'Not bad, kid' He said a bit calmer. Kodi didn't let him fool him and growled even louder. The male and female, now known as Toril and Myla, jerked their heads up as if they heard something. Seconds later everyone hears voices of humans.

Toril and Myla turn around ready to run away to hide when Kodi jumps in front of him. Balto and the others look shocked thinking, _Is he crazy? He has a chance to get out of this fight! _Toril looks angry again. The people of Nome arrive on the outskirts of town and see the dogs and two wolves. They gasp and without another second the two wolves jump over Kodi and run away.

#

The next morning Kodi lay the musher's house with Shanti close by him. The other sled dogs were wandering around outside waiting for the musher. Kodi's wounds had seemed pretty bad, but over night most of it had healed already.

The musher was pulling the sled outside and placed it in fornt of the post office. The sled dogs were already standing nearby ready to go deliver the mail. Kodi walked outside and saw them. Shanti was still a sleep inside the house. Kodi walks over to them not looking all to thrilled about delivering post.

'Kodi!' Dusty shouts as she sees him walking towards them. She runs over to him and dog-like hugs him. The others walk towards them.

'Hey you okay?' Kirby asks. Kodi weakly nods. The others notice he's not very thrilled today.

'You know, we have post to deliver. Isn't that fun' Dusty tries to cheer him up. Kodi loves his job as post dog. Surprisingly Kodi only looks more depressed at hearing this. The others look kinda worried.

'Kodi? Don't you fell well?' Ralph asks. Kodi looks up at them.

'Sorry guys. I just don't feel like delivering post today' Kodi says. After hearing this his friends look very concerned.

'But you love your job!' Kirby says not believing what he's hearing. Kodi sighes indicating he doesn't feel like discussing it now.

The musher calls his dogs and reluctantly Kirby, Dusty and Ralph walk to the sled leaving Kodi standing behind. The musher places them in their places and then notices Kodi walking back inside. The musher checks on him. As he enters the house he sees Kodi laying beside Shanti looking rather tired. He decides to let Kodi stay home and carefully closes the door leaving the doggy hatch open. Moments later Kodi hears the sled team rush past the window on their way to White Mountain.

#

Balto wakes up on his boat. He yawns and gets up. Boris is no where around. He sighes as he remembers last night. Slowly he walks off the boat. Before he took another step Boris crash-landed in front of him startling him badly.

'Boris!' Balto yells in surprise. Boris dizzily gets up. He then snaps out of his dizziness as he sees Balto.

'Balto!' he nearly yells. Balto looks a bit confused. 'I think Kodi might be sick!' Boris says. Balto's eyes open wide.

'What!' Balto shouts in worry. Boris brushes the snow of his feather before answering.

'He hasn't gone with the other sled dogs to deliver mail. I thought that was worth some worry, I saw them when I flew not too high over Nome' Boris said. Before Boris could check on Balto's expression he was twirled around as Balto rushed passed him. 'Wolves' Boris says as he gets out of the hole that was created by his twirl.

#

Balto stops in front of the house of the musher of Kodi. He enters through the doggy-like hatch and sees Kodi laying with Shanti. Kodi is making soft sleeping noises as is Shanti. Balto smiles and softly goes outside again. He bumps into Boris who followed him.

'Oh Boris, sorry I ran right passed you' Balto apologises as he sees the ruffled feathers of Boris. Boris just brushes it off and together they walk away as Balto says Kodi seems fine.

#

Kodi and Shanti woke up and decided to go outside. They walked to the far end of Nome to play on the white plain. (other side of Nome's outskirt then were the wolves were). They both didn't feel like being in the town.

Shanti squeaked as she happily ran across the white plain forgetting all her troubles. Kodi just watched her for a minute until she squeaked him to join her. Kodi ran up to her and the two began throwing snow around from the jumping causing both to turn white. Shanty kept squeaking with joy a sound Kodi always liked hearing. They raced a few laps and Shanti jumped Kodi a few more times. Eventually they both lay down on the cold snow catching their breaths.

Kodi's head jerked up as he heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. Shanti looked confused until she too heard it. She cowered a bit and Kodi reassured her. They stood up Kodi standing in front of Shanti. Then the man appeared who destroyed the window to let Shanti run of. Shanti shivered as she saw him. Kodi immediately took a defensive position realising this was the man who first began saying Shanti should leave.

The man grinned as he saw Shanti and Kodi. This time he would certainly scare Shanti out of town even though that dog was protecting her. The man closed the distance to about a few meters. Kodi growled dangerously as the man stood towering above them threateningly. Shanti stepped a bit back and Kodi was glad for it. He didn't want her to get hurt. Then the man revealed a bronze pole. Kodi felt an unnerving feeling at the back of his throat, but stayed put. He'd risk everything to protect Shanti.

#

Balto and Boris walked through Nome when suddenly Stella rushed past them flying low. She abruptly stopped as she potted Boris and Balto.

'Boris! Balto! Good to see you. There is a problem!' Stella nearly yelled at them. Both looked confused and worried.

'What is it?' Balto and Boris asked simultaneously. Stella panted a bit.

'I already informed Jenna. Kodi is in trouble at the other end of Nome. A bad man walked towards him and Shanti' Stella said in one breath. Balto shot passed her while Boris grabbed her wing and pulled her with him after balto.

#

Jenna was running to the outskirt of Nome. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. It was Balto followed by Boris and Stella. She waited for them to catch up and together they ran towards where Kodi was. When they arrived they did not look happy at the sight in front of them.

#

Kodi stayed put as the man pulled the bronze pole back. Kodi had made up his mind. He would fight to protect someone important. The man swiftly brought the pole forward, but before it could hit its target Kodi closed his mouth around it holding it in place.

Balto, Jenna, Boris and Stella gasped as they saw Kodi grabbing the pole. Inside they felt relieve that Kodi didn't get hurt.

Kodi barely registered his parents being there as he was too busy. The man started pulling at the pole scolding loudly. Kodi felt the sudden pressure against his teeth and released the pole. The man furiously brought it back again and got ready to hit Kodi again. Shanti cowered. This time however Kodi was distracted for he sense something else around there. The pole hit him at the side and Kodi fell down flat on the ground.

Shanti shivered and squeaked in fear. Jenna, Boris and Stella gasped from shock, but Balto growled startling the others.

Kodi felt a serious head ache, but got up nevertheless. Shanti was cowering backwards and the man was closing in on her. Kodi though he was in pain jumped up and landed between Shanti and the man just as the man lashed out with the pole. Kodi got hit on the head and a little blood poured down his face. He felt down and gasped for air as his vision got blurry. Shanti howled for the first time, though it was a howl of fear.

The man gets ready to lash out again when a sudden growl sounds close by. The man turns around just as Balto grabs the pole in his mouth and jumps past the mans till holding it and pulls him on the ground.

Kodi managed to keep his vision from moving around and saw though it was blurry his dad growling angry at the man who was on the ground. Balto growls threateningly at the man's face like he never growled before. The man cowered a bit before he draws a knife from his pocket and lashes out at Balto.

'WATCH OUT!' Jenna, Stella, Boris and Kodi yell at the top of their lungs.

Balto knows he can't dodge it and looks in shock as it comes closer. It is just inches away from Balto's chest when a sudden harsh force collides with balto pushing him out of harms way. The man misses and cuts through air.

Balto opens his eyes and sees Toril, the male wolf, slowly getting up. Balto himself gets up looking rather shocked. The man stands up as well and turns around. Kodi got to his feet as well. The man sees Balto, Toril, Myla and Kodi standing in front of him all four growling. The man looks actually scared now and runs off.

Shanti squeaks softly and Kodi immediately runs to her and nuzzles her gently. The two wolves look happy at this. Jenna nuzzles Balto having been so afraid.

'So who are you guys exactly and what are you doing here?' Stella asks since she hasn't seen these two wolves yet before.

Toril looked at them and then at Myla before speaking.

'I'm Toril and this is my mate Myla. We are alpha's in our pack and the parents of her' He says as he looks at Shanti when saying –her- . All of them gasp or just look shocked.

Shanti looks them both straight in the eyes noticing something familiar as she softly speaks. 'My parents?'.

**This was chapter five. Please review for I really need some encouraging with this story. **

**Next Chapter: Hidden Instincts Revealed **


	7. Hidden Instincts Revealed

Where The Heart Takes You

_Chapter six: Hidden Instincts Revealed_

'My Parents?' Shanti weakly asks. The two wolves nod and Shanti feels an enormous weight on her heart.

The others understand what this means. She has to make a decision. Myla walks towards Shanti.

'I know how difficult this is, but we want you to come back with us. We miss you' Myla says like only a true mother can. Shanti keeps looking down debating everything in her mind.

'Shanti, you don't have to decide now. Take your time. We'll come back later to see if you have made a decision' Toril says. He and Myla then turn around and leave.

Kodi can't stop looking at Shanti. Boris and Stella softly fly away while the sled dogs leave quietly as well. Balto and Jenna consider for a moment, but then they too leave. Kodi stays where he is with Shanti across him. Eventually she looks up and meets his eyes. She looks more than troubled and sad. Kodi almost feels the struggle inside her and comfortably nuzzles her. Shanti nuzzles him back and then runs off. Kodi knows she needs time alone and reluctantly leaves for the shed.

#

The sun was slowly setting as Kodi saw the shed in the distance. He heard voices from his team mates inside. Kodi walked closer trying to ignore his aching head and body from where he was hit. Kodi took a deep breath and walked inside. The instance he walked in the voices became loud to his ears and the headache forced him to close his eyes. The little blood he lost during the fight was already dried.

Dusty suddenly stopped talking causing the others to cease their ramble as well. They followed Dusty's gaze and saw Kodi standing in the entrance with closed eyes and a painful expression on his face.

'Kodi?' Dusty asked worried. Kodi lifted his head and forced his eyes open even though the pain in his head was agonizing.

He saw his friends looking worried and smiled weakly at them as if reassuring them, though it didn't work.

'I'm fine, really' Kodi tried. Suddenly his vision got very blurry and he started rocketing back and forth and sideways. He could barely hear his name be called with much worry before he felt himself fall down and hit the ground. Not another second lasted for everything around him went black and he didn't feel anything anymore, or heard or saw anything.

#

Shanti was wandering through the town. She didn't feel like going to the shed tonight, nor did she feel like going to Balto or Jenna. Strangely she neither liked going to the musher right now. She sighed as she placed her paws on the cold snow walking through the streets.

'_My parent. They're not dead, they're here. They came for me. What should I do? I'm a wolf and belong with them, don't I? I feel so at ease here in Nome, with Kodi. Do I really belong with them or is that just guilt talking? Why am I feeling guilt? I didn't run away or anything. I was lost and found. What am I supposed to do?!'_

The thoughts kept floating through her mind giving her a serious headache. She was at a total loss. Shanti sighed once more and herself standing near Balto's boat.

'_Great, and I thought I didn't want to be around anyone. Now I subconsciously walked here'._

Shanti sighed at her own thoughts. She was pretty tired and wouldn't mind taking a nap. she changed her mind and decided to just keep walking, for now. Again lost in her thoughts she did not realize she was walking towards the outskirts of town where a certain wolf couple hid from the humans.

#

The two wolves raised their heads as they heard noises outside the small hide out. Toril carefully crept outside and to his surprise saw his daughter standing quiet lost. Myla soon followed and smiled upon seeing her long lost daughter.

Shanti felt a bit awkward. Here she was standing in front of her real parents not knowing what to say. She was glad though to see her mother smile. Clearly she was hoping to see her.

'Uh..I…' Shanti tried but she couldn't say anything useful. Luckily for her Myla understood immediately.

'It's okay, you probably want to know more about us and your pack right?' Myla ask already knowing the answer. Toril understood upon hearing his mate and motioned Shanti to come closer as to talk.

Shanti sat next to them and still not knowing what to say or ask looked down a little shy, which normally would be weird with your parents.

'I guess we should just tell some stuff' Myla said upon noticing her daughter's slight distress. 'Let's see, our pack was of about 15 wolves. Then you and your two brothers and sister were born. Your sister was the second one and your brothers the first and third born. You were the last one.' Myla told her daughter with a calm voice.

Shanti was listening closely and her eyes opened a bit wider upon hearing her mom speak. _' was? Why is she speaking as if it isn't anymore? Did something bad happen? Is that why I was separated from them?'_

Toril noticed his daughter's confused and slightly more distressed expression. He understood what she found out.

'Yes it's true' Toril said cutting of his mate's story. She realized what was wrong and knew they had come to that part of the story.

Shanti looked up at her father fearing the worst. He sighed and then looked at her.

'Our pack was attacked by another wolf pack. Most of our own were either missing or ….dead' Toril said the last word a bit quieter, but Shanti had heard it alright. She felt sad even though she didn't know anyone from her pack.

'It happened shortly after you and your siblings were born. your brothers couldn't get away and no wolf of ours could get to them. Your sister had already crawled out of the den and your mom had run of with you. At least we saved your life. Your sister is also still alive saved by her uncle. After we reestablished who was gone and who not me and Myla began our search for you. She had lost you and could not find you again. That is how we came to Nome' Toril finished.

Shanti looked lost in thought. This was much information to hold. She nodded as if trying to tell them she understood and didn't need to hear more. Luckily her parents understood her gesture. After a minute Shanti stood up and walked outside again. The moment she felt the cold wind she started running away to Nome.

#

It was very early in the morning as Kodi awoke. He found himself on his cushion in the shed though he did not remember laying down on it. He noticed his team tames around him fast asleep. Kodi sighed and understood they must have put him down here after he fainted. Kodi slowly got up and felt the headache coming back at full force. He ignored it and walked outside slowly for his body also hurt.

Outside it wasn't dark, but is wasn't light either. It was still dusk. Kodi felt relieved that he didn't wake up when everyone else was for he did not feel like talking right now. Kodi decided to just walk around town a bit and maybe see if his musher was awake. He stepped onto the streets and walked through the cold and wet snow.

Unknown to him at the moment was a shadow moving in an alley watching his every step. A small shimmer was seen near the shadow. Kodi noticed nothing and walked further ahead.

#

Shanti woke up and found herself laying in the boiler room. Apparently she laid down inside last night seeing she didn't recall anything. She stretched and stood up. She was still clueless about what to do and decided to not think about it for now. She stepped out in the cold snow even though it didn't feel that cold to her. She decided to go see Kodi who most likely was in the shed. She turned to the direction of the shed when she felt a sudden panic come over her. She couldn't explain it nor could she say what she felt so panicked about. What she did know was that it was coming from the open area at the other side of Nome. Without a second to waist she ran straight for that place fearing something bad had happened.

#

Kodi had found the musher still asleep and walked through town until he reached the open area at one side of Nome. He sighed and sat down for he felt a bit tired and his headache wasn't getting any better. Actually he felt like passing out again, but kept fighting it.

Then Kodi heard footsteps and turned around instantly. His expression became one of anger mixed with worry. In front of him barely a few meters away stood the horrible man that tried tog et to Shanti last night. In return for protecting her, Kodi had received a few blows from the man with a bronze pole, which he was holding right now again. Kodi was even feeling slightly afraid for he was in no condition to fight this man.

Thinking back to what had happened Kodi felt his wolf heritage crying to be set lose. Kodi stood up and growled threateningly ready for anything the man would try.

The man grinned as if hoping the dog or according to him part wolf scum, would put up a fight. Kodi didn't step back when the man stepped closer.

#

Balto, Boris, Jenna and the rest of the sled team were walking around Nome. Balto suddenly felt a little uneasy noticed by the others. Before anyone could ask what was wrong they saw Shanti running down the street as if she was being chased. They quickly followed her hoping to find out what was wrong.

#

Shanti ran so fast her legs had a hard time keeping up with her body. She barely noticed her other friends across the street and she didn't have time to think about them. She had to get to Kodi! She didn't know how she knew something was wrong with him, but somehow she knew.

Shanti reached the end of town and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scary man from yesterday. He was standing about ten meters away from her. Shanti felt the fear rise in her when she remembered what he did to Kodi just to get to her. That's when she remembered why she ran over here and she directed her gaze to the ground and saw Kodi about a meter away from the man growling in a way of protecting himself.

The others arrived now and stood just as frozen as Shanti upon seeing the man. They quickly noticed Kodi and ran closer with Shanti following behind them.

The man had heard the other dogs coming and turned around while still holding his pole in Kodi's direction and pulled a gun out of his pocket. Without warning he shot a bullet in the air, forgetting people would hear it.

Balto and the others stopped abruptly upon hearing the gunshot. They knew things had gotten much worse now. This was very dangerous.

Shanti stood slightly behind and aside the others. She looked at Kodi and noticed how unsteady he stood. He wasn't afraid, but he was probably still hurt from last night. Shanti didn't know what was going on around her for she was caught in flashes of her short life in Nome. Her meeting Kodi, and the others, being protected by Kodi, having fun with Kodi, feeling like he was her big brother.

'_Brother, I had those once, but now not anymore. Wait I do have a brother. Perhaps not by blood, but certainly by feelings. Kodi is my big brother! And I'll protect him now!' _

As soon as that thought had crossed her mind she snapped back to reality and noticed the man had turned slightly towards Kodi and hold his gun pointed to the side not aiming at anyone at the moment. She felt anger rise inside her followed by a sudden hatred. The urge to rip this man apart was hard to fight. So she decided to let that urge float into something else, like ripping apart his tools. She was determined and stepped forward one step before she ran straight for him.

#

The others were closely watching the man forgetting about Shanti. Then suddenly Shanti shot passed them growling furiously and charging at the man. The man quickly turned and aimed his gun at her. Shanti jumped at the moment he pulled the trigger. Whiles he was in the air the man swung his pole around to hit her. Kodi and the others yelled in fear. Shanti couldn't dodge it and she wasn't planning to dodge it anyway.

The pole was inches away from her and Shanti opened her mouth and grabbed hold of the pole surprising everyone, but she didn't stop there. She pushed harder while still in her jump. For her it felt as if going in slow-motion. She put all her anger in the bite and felt the pole crack under the pressure. Then the winning sound of a breaking bronze pole.

Shanti landed close to Kodi on the other side of the man. The man looked in horror at the bronze pole that was snapped in two by a mere wolf bite. The others were just as shocked. Shanti was breathing heavily, not from exhaustion, but from anger. She turned around and growled at the man who flinched upon seeing her expression. She was looking with hatred at the man.

Kodi couldn't keep his eyes off of Shanti. She was so different now. Not the scared pup who hid behind him, but a strong wolf full of determination and anger. Then to everyone's surprise she howled the loudest and most beautiful howl ever. The man flinched again and even fell down.

The people from Nome came running towards them now. Upon noticing the man and the gun they shot him looks of hatred. The man knew what was coming for him. The town head immediately ordered him to leave Nome and never come back.

The musher was checking Kodi who himself was still looking at Shanti. Shanti faced away from the man who was now stumbling to get his things and she turned around to the open area of snow behind her. She could make out two forms who were her parents. They howled to her and she responded. They then slowly faded out of sight. Everyone around her heard the howls and understood who it was from. Shanti looked at Kodi who was looking down sadly.

'Kodi?' she said slowly. Kodi looked at her and noticed she was smiling. 'Would you mind continuing to be my big brother?' Shanti asked him. Kodi's face lighted up and soon after Shanti nuzzled him.

'_This is where I want to be' Shanti thought._

#

One month later.

The sled team was on it's way to White Mountain. Their team was slightly different. Kodi no longer ran beside Kirby, but alone in the front. He was finally a lead dog as he always wished. Next to Kirby was now Shanti. She was totally happy to finally have her own place.

Balto and the others had watched them until they were out of sight.

Shanti enjoyed the cold wind and the running. She loved her life now.

'_This is where my heart took me, to where I truly belong'_ Shanti thought as she noticed Nome moving out of sight.

The End –

**I couldn't think of anything else to write for this story so I decided to end it here. If I ever get another idea I might put in here or in a sequel.**

I've made a picture of Shanti. Find the link on my profile at my made up characters.

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**Bye!**


End file.
